Heritage
by SGAFan
Summary: On a routine scouting mission, Major Sheppard mysteriously falls ill. As the team races to find a cure, Major Sheppard faces his own demons.


_**Heritage**_

John Sheppard emerged from the Stargate and looked around, squinting at the bright daylight sunshine. Never breaking stride, he pulled his sunglasses from his vest pocket, sidestepped the MALP and continued down a gradual slope away from the Stargate as the rest of his team emerged from the wormhole behind him. A short distance away, tall trees, reminding him of California's Redwoods stretched into the sky and waist high grass surrounded the narrow dirt path he walked on. Sheppard stopped, inhaling deeply as a warm breeze blew over his face. He looked back at Rodney McKay, standing just a few feet behind him. "I think I should take a vacation here."

McKay snorted. "You've seen what…50 feet of this planet and you're already planning a vacation?"

The major smiled, his head cocking slightly. "Yeah, I like this place." His smile deepened at Rodney's exasperated sigh.

"Fine, whatever." McKay pulled out his LSD, touched a couple buttons and turned slowly in a circle. "I'm not reading any measurable energy sources…at least not from here." He dropped his arms and stared annoyingly at the major. "Tell me again why we didn't bring a Puddle Jumper?"

Sheppard looked back at the doctor. "Most of the planet is covered in trees, Rodney, we wouldn't be able to see much. Besides," he smiled mischievously, "the walk will do you good."

"Oh, that's funny." Rodney's sarcastic tone only made the major smile more.

"I wonder if there are any people," Sheppard mused, scanning the small clearing around them.

Teyla stepped forward, her eyes fixed on the tree line a short distance away. "We are not alone."

Sheppard's gaze flicked to Teyla for a moment, before he looked back to the trees. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of movement. "You're sure?"

Teyla nodded, her voice quiet but confident. "I am sure."

"Which way?" John's grip unconsciously tightened on his P-90.

Teyla nodded towards the trees, slightly left of their position. "There."

The major sighed. "Well, we're not going to learn anything just standing here. Ford?"

"Sir?" The young lieutenant instantly answered.

"Take our six, and keep your eyes open, but your weapon down. I'll take point. Let's see if we can find our shy friends." He started forward, McKay and Teyla falling in behind him. Sheppard pressed his P-90 close to his side. "Let's just hope they're friendly, shy friends."

His steps cautious, Sheppard scanned the path before them. As they approached the tree line, a rustling in the bushes caught his attention and he had to fight not to raise his gun in response, but the panicked scream that followed brought his weapon instantly to bear. "Ford!" Sheppard ran the last short distance to the tree line and hesitated, unwilling to charge into the dense underbrush with no idea what they were facing. Ford stopped next to him, Teyla and McKay right behind. Pulling his glasses off and shoving them in his vest pocket, he glanced back. "McKay, Teyla stay here. Lieutenant, you're with me." Raising his P-90, and shoulder-to-shoulder with Ford, Sheppard cautiously stepped through the thick underbrush.

Warily stepping through the foliage, John's senses sharpened as he looked, listened and felt for anything around them. They'd gone no more than 50 feet when a frightened shout close by stopped both men in their tracks. Sheppard looked around, trying to gauge the echoes and pinpoint the source, and as near as he could tell, the origin was directly ahead of him. He glanced at Ford, gave him a quick hand signal to circle left, and guardedly moved forward. In tune with his senses, he strained to hear any indication of trouble as he made his way through the knee-high underbrush.

The major stepped through some thick ferns and found himself in a small clearing, dominated by a huge overturned stump. Backed against it was a teenage girl, staring in panic across the clearing. John turned, his eyes widening. A large beast that reminded him of an overgrown cougar, with a coat like a leopard, was crouched a short distance away.

The beast snarled at Sheppard's intrusion and lunged at the girl, who once more screamed.

Without hesitation, the Major squeezed the trigger of his P-90, firing several rounds into the animal. Crippled, the beast fell short of the panicked girl, thrashing weakly as blood seeped from the numerous gunshot wounds scattered along his side.

Sheppard nimbly jumped over a small log and ran to the creature. He once more fired his weapon, sending three shots into the animal's head, killing it. His heart jumped as a crashing in the woods grabbed his attention. Expecting to see another beast, Sheppard took aim, only to see Ford burst through the underbrush and enter the clearing. The Major exhaled and lowered his gun.

"What the hell?" Ford's eyes widened at the sight of the downed beast. He circled around the animal, giving it wide berth, his P-90 aimed directly at it. "Is it dead?"

"It's dead," Sheppard replied, slightly out of breath. He lowered his gun and turned towards the young girl, his expression softening as he took a moment to study her.

Near as he could guess, she looked to be about fifteen. The make of her clothing was primitive, the spin of her tunic and trousers rough. A tanned, leather vest hung open over her slender figure and her trousers were tucked into calf high, soft soled boots. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head, with a few pieces framing her pale and frightened face.

Sheppard gave her a small smile. "Hi there."

The girl's feet scrambled against the ground as she tried to push herself harder against the stump and away from him.

John slowly raised his hand. "Easy now. We're not going to hurt you." He took a step towards her and stopped as she once more pushed back against the stump, her eyes wide in fear.

Sheppard remained motionless as the concerned voice of Teyla crackled on his headset.

"Major? Are you all right?"

John slowly reached up and clicked the call button on his radio. "Yeah, we're fine. Ford and I are directly ahead of your position. Come in slowly."

"We're on our way." Teyla replied.

Sheppard took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly as he once more smiled at their strange companion. His smile faded as he noticed a spreading bloodstain on her left sleeve. "Are you okay?" He once more stretched his hand out towards her. "Let me help you." He took a step forward and stopped as she once again scrambled against the stump.

John's gaze narrowed as he observed her. After a moment, he reached up and carefully unclipped his P-90 from his vest. Crouching, he laid the gun on the ground next to him. He continued to squat there, his arms resting on his thighs as he once more smiled at her. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He glanced back at Ford. "Lower your gun, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," Ford lowered his P-90, but kept his hand close to the trigger.

The young girl seemed to relax some, and the major took that as his cue. Slowly, he moved towards her, alternating between kneeling and crawling, as he kept himself close to the ground and as unthreatening as possible.

As he edged closer, the girl once again tensed at rustling in the bushes. Never taking his eyes off her, Sheppard waved behind him at Rodney and Teyla. "Stop you two." He smiled at the girl. "This young lady and I are learning to trust each other."

"What is that?" Rodney's reply startled the teenager.

Sheppard glanced over his shoulder at the doctor. "Not now, Rodney."

"So much for the vacation spot." Rodney muttered.

"McKay." Sheppard shot the doctor a warning glance, silencing him. He looked back to the girl and smiled again. He stared straight into her eyes and mustered as much trust in his expression as he could. "Can I look at your arm?" He reached for her, his gesture slow and measured, ready to pull back if she panicked.

The girl remained motionless, her gaze never leaving Sheppard's face as he gently took hold of her arm, at the elbow. Slowly, he turned her arm and got a better look at the ragged gash just below her shoulder. He looked back up at her. "That's not so bad."

Tentative at first, then with more confidence, the girl slowly smiled in return.

Sheppard grinned. "There, see? Told you you could trust me." He turned. "Teyla? Bring me the first aid kit from McKay's pack."

"Why Teyla?" Rodney sounded slightly offended as he shrugged out of his backpack.

John's smile turned wry. "Because unless you're hiding some big secret, you're not female, Rodney. I think our friend here would be more comfortable with Teyla than you."

"You don't exactly have the best bedside manner, Doc," Ford added, grinning.

McKay thrust the backpack at Teyla the pulled his LSD from inside his vest. "Fine."

Sheppard grinned as Teyla slowly came up behind him. He pointed over his shoulder at her, never breaking eye contact with the girl. "She's a friend. It's okay."

Teyla knelt opposite of the Major and unzipped the backpack. She rummaged around for a moment before pulling out the first aid kit and handing it to Sheppard. He set it down and pointed at himself. "John." He then pointed at the Athosian woman. "Teyla."

The girl nodded and smiled shyly. She pointed at herself. "Emalla."

"Nice to meet you, Emalla." John grabbed the torn ends of her sleeve and ripped them apart, exposing the gash fully. Pulling out some sterile gauze, he gently placed it over the gash and secured it with some cling wrap.

Emalla reached up and touched the bandage. She looked at it for a moment, before her gaze fixed on the dead beast. "Thank you."

Sheppard glanced at the animal before looking back at her. "You're welcome. What is that thing, anyway?"

The girl swallowed hard, hints of fear still shadowing her expression. "A tarig."

"Looks like a leopard on steroids," McKay commented as he nudged with his foot.

"You are not Wraith," Emalla observed quietly, "yet you come through the Ring."

Teyla smiled reassuringly. "We are peaceful explorers. We came through the Ring…the Stargate to meet your people."

"We fight against the Wraith," Sheppard added.

"Only the Wraith come through the Ring," Emalla said quietly.

The major smiled reassuringly. "Until now."

Steadying herself on the stump, Emalla slowly stood. She started across the clearing, staying as far from the tarig as possible. After a few steps she stopped and turned back towards the major. "Come, this way."

"Where are we going?" Sheppard asked.

But Emalla just smiled. "Come with me." She turned away and headed further into the forest.

Sheppard glanced at Teyla, who shrugged. "Why not?" He fell in behind Emalla, his team behind him, as they followed into the woods.

"So, where are we going?" Sheppard asked as he followed along behind Emalla. They had been walking through the woods for a half hour and while Emalla seemed confident in where she was going, John was wondering how far away from the Stargate she was going to lead them.

"I am taking you to my people," Emalla answered. "We're not far." Before long, Emalla stopped at the edge of the tree line, marked by a gradual downward slope. She looked back at Sheppard and smiled. "We're here."

John came up next to her and looked down the hill, his gaze scanning the flatlands below them.

Scattered through the valley were several large tents. People came and went from the tents, and milled about the temporary village, which had all indications of a bustling small community.

McKay stepped up beside Sheppard and looked around. "They're nomads," he observed, "no wonder there aren't any significant energy readings."

"This way," Emalla waved and started down the hill towards the community.

Sheppard walked along next to Teyla. "They kind of remind me of your people."

Teyla smiled as she gazed at the tents. "Yes. There are similarities. Like my people, they must move around a lot to try and escape the Wraith."

"They still always find us," Emalla turned and faced them, her expression somber. "They always find us, no matter where we go." Silently, Emalla turned and resumed walking towards the village.

Sheppard looked around, as the small group passed the first tent of the community. "When were the Wraith last here?" Feeling the eyes of the villagers on him, Sheppard smiled at whomever he could.

"A season ago." Emalla veered off the path and headed towards a tent set back from the others. "While they didn't capture as many of us as in the Great Attacks, many of our people were taken."

John sighed. "I'm sorry."

Emalla nodded and paused before the tent's opening. "Wait here." She disappeared inside, leaving Sheppard and his team standing alone.

Ford edged closer to the major. "Why are they staring at us?"

"They have never seen people from other worlds. We must appear very strange to them." Teyla answered. "My people have traded with many worlds, but never have we heard of this place and these people before."

Sheppard nodded. "If all I ever saw come through the Gate were the Wraith, I'd be suspicious too."

After several uncomfortable minutes passed, McKay spoke. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

John shrugged. "It seemed like it at the time." He turned around as the tent flap opened.

Emalla stepped out, holding the flap open. "Come inside."

Sheppard ducked through the entrance first, the others behind him. He stepped away from the opening and turned around, taking in the spacious interior of the tent.

"Welcome."

Seated cross-legged at the far end of the tent a powerful man of advancing years silently regarded Sheppard's team, his expression neutral. His salt and pepper hair was cropped close and his face was weathered, but his dark eyes were alert. His gaze passed over each one, as if he was measuring their strength. "I am told you saved my daughter from a tarig. My thanks."

Sheppard returned the man's measured look, giving him a half smile. "You're welcome."

The man held John's gaze for a long moment before a smile slowly spread across his face. "There is a strength in you." He stood, crossed the tent and placed his large hand on the Major's shoulder. "I am Soldan. Emalla is my last surviving child. I am in your debt for her rescue."

John smiled back. "Glad I could help. I'm Major John Sheppard; this is Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay," he gestured to each of them in turn.

Soldan stepped away from Sheppard. "We have never seen anyone but the Wraith come through the Ring, Major. Had you not rescued my daughter or been accompanied by her when you came here, my people would have attacked you."

Sheppard's brows arched. "Then it's a good thing Emalla brought us here."

"You lead this village?" Teyla asked.

Soldan nodded. "Yes."

"And you have always lived as this, moving from one place to another?" Teyla gestured around the tent.

Again, Soldan nodded. "Yes. It is told in our lore that the Ancestors brought us here from across the stars, giving us this plentiful land to live in. We have always followed the herds, and moved around to avoid the Wraith." A pained expression briefly shadowed Soldan's face. "But they always find us."

Teyla's expression turned compassionate. "I understand."

Immediately, Soldan's look brightened. "But come, you must join me for our evening meal and stay the night."

"Stay the night?" McKay looked at Sheppard. "The likelihood of there being anything worth exploring here is pretty small, Major."

John shot Mckay a cold look. "Except peaceful relations with these people, Rodney." He returned his gaze to Soldan and smiled. "A meal sounds good, but we have to return after that."

Soldan shook his head. "No, that would be unwise, Major. It is close to nightfall, and the tarig are much more active after dark. It would be dangerous for you to venture into the woods or return to the Ring until dawn."

Sheppard pursed his lips and considered Soldan's words. After a moment he nodded. "Alright then, looks like we're staying the night here."

The sun was just coming up over the trees, when Sheppard awoke. Slowly he sat up and looked around. Ford and McKay were still sound asleep, but Teyla's bed was already empty. He rubbed his eyes, trying to will the pounding in his head away. John shook his head in annoyance. He pulled his boots on, quickly lacing them before he slowly stood. The pain in his head redoubled and he bent over, placed his hands on his knees and waited for the ache to subside. After a moment the pain lessened to a dull throb and he straightened. John stretched, feeling a tenderness in his triceps. He shrugged, thinking about the hard pallet he'd slept on and how he missed his soft bed. John smiled and shook his head, amused in spite of his headache. _So much for the tough soldier. _ Crossing the tent to where his gear was, he quickly put on his jacket and sidearm, grabbed his P-90 and vest, and exited the tent, convinced a brisk walk would ease his headache.

"Good morning, Major."

Sheppard turned and smiled as Teyla walked around the edge of the tent.

"'Morning, Teyla," John quickly slipped into his vest and walked away from the tent, Teyla right beside him. He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Are you alright, Major?"

John shot a reassuring smile at the Athosian woman. "Yeah, fine. Just a headache, that's all." He watched as Teyla closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her expression content. "You're thinking about Athos again."

Teyla smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes. This place is different, but in many ways it reminds me of my home." Her expression sobered. "At least how my home was before the Wraith destroyed it."

Sheppard nodded. Not long after bringing the Athosian refugees to Atlantis, his team had returned to Athos, only to find it laid to waste by the Wraith as revenge for their rebellion. Every day since, he couldn't help but feel guilty for it. "I'm sorry."

Teyla gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not be. The Wraith are the only ones to blame for the destruction of my home."

Sheppard shrugged. "Yeah, but if we wouldn't have gone there in the first place…"

Teyla interrupted him. "Then my people would have never met yours, or found Atlantis. Your people bring hope for an end to the Wraith to our galaxy, Major, and we have not had that since the time of the Ancestors."

"That's a lot to live up to," John replied.

"You are worthy of the challenge." Teyla smiled. "Does your head feel better?"

"Yeah." Sheppard lied. Truthfully, the pain had only increased. He felt tired, even though he'd rested reasonably well overnight. In the back of his mind, John wondered if he was coming down with something. That thought fueled him with a sense of urgency to return to Atlantis. "Well, we should get Ford and McKay up and head back to the gate," Sheppard deftly changed the subject as he turned and headed back to their tent. He could feel Teyla's eyes on him as he briskly walked towards the tent, but he didn't look back at her. After a moment, Teyla caught up, and fell in step with him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Major?" Teyla's expression was a cross between concern and suspicion that he was not being truthful with her.

He just smiled at her. "I'm fine." Sheppard held her gaze for a moment. "Really." Looking away, John spotted Ford and McKay making their way towards him. "Speak of the devil."

"Morning, Major," Ford smiled.

"Lieutenant," Sheppard nodded back. "Sleep well?"

Ford yawned. "Yes sir. Slept like a baby."

"Me too," Rodney commented, "Despite the fact that I was sleeping on what only could be called a wood pallet, but all in all I slept okay."

Sheppard arched a brow at McKay's mild complaint. "Glad to hear it. Let's say our goodbyes and head out." Leading his team, the Major passed several tents before arriving back at the tent they'd spent the night in. Standing in front of it, Soldan waved as they approached.

"My friends," Soldan smiled warmly. "You are leaving?"

Sheppard returned the smile. "Yes, but we'll return and visit with you again. Maybe we can trade with your people and help you against the Wraith."

Soldan squeezed John's shoulder. "I would like that very much, Major."

Emalla appeared from behind the tent, a tray of what looked like small hard rolls in her hands. She smiled shyly at John and held the tray in front of him.

"Please," Soldan gestured at the tray, "you must eat something."

John forced a smile to his face. Along with his headache, nausea was settling in and the smell of fresh food did nothing to quell his upset stomach. Steeling himself against the nausea, he reached up and grabbed the smallest roll he could find. "Thanks."

Emalla, in turn, offered the tray to each member of his team. When they had all taken a roll, she walked back to Sheppard. "Thank you for my life, John," she looked up at him and smiled.

Sheppard scratched the back of his head awkwardly, feeling just a little embarrassed. "You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help."

Soldan stepped back, placing a hand on Emalla's shoulder. "Journey well, Major. I look forward to our next meeting."

John nodded. "Me too." He started across the clearing and up the path leading to the trees, his team falling in behind him. Glancing down at the roll in his hand, Sheppard swallowed hard and quickly shoved it into his pocket. With his stomach doing flip-flops, food was the furthest thing from his mind. As they crested the hill and followed the path into the dense woods, Sheppard pulled the roll from his pocket, and gave it a toss into the bushes.

Their journey back to the Stargate was uneventful and before long, they once more exited the woods, and started across the grasslands, the gate prominent on the horizon.

Teyla and Ford walked out ahead, while Sheppard walked along silently next to McKay. In the last half hour since they'd left Soldan's village, the pain in his head had grown to nearly unbearable levels. Squinting against the morning sun, Sheppard put on his sunglasses and bowed his head, fixing his sights on the path under his feet.

"We're not seriously coming back here again, are we, Major?" Rodney asked, his hand absently brushing along the tops of the waist high grass around them.

Sheppard swallowed hard, not really trusting his voice to be unwavering. "Why not?" A moment of silence followed his statement before Rodney spoke.

"Why not?" McKay echoed, his tone mocking, "Major you can't…"

Whatever Rodney was rambling on about, was lost on Sheppard as a wave of dizziness stopped him in his tracks. He glanced up, watching as McKay continued walking, the doctor's words lost to the roaring in his ears. John lowered his head and placed both hands on his knees, steadying himself against his lightheadedness. "Rodney," he croaked, not really sure if his voice was anything more than a whisper. He reached up with one shaking hand and pulled his sunglasses off. They slipped through his fingers and fell, bouncing off his foot before landing in the dry silt in front of him.

"…okay, maybe to trade for food…" McKay paused and looked back. "Major?"

Sheppard looked up at Rodney and swallowed hard. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he looked as bad as he felt, as he watched McKay's expression turn from confusion to shock and the doctor ran back towards him. All coherent thought slipped away from him as his knees first trembled, then buckled. For a second, he felt strong hands under his arms, before darkness overtook him.

He really didn't understand why they would come back to this planet. Small pockets of nomads, following herds of animals around and hunting with spears and bows. Hardly any use to them against the Wraith. _It's like Clan of the Cave Bear comes to life_. McKay thought in irritation. _Countless worlds in Pegasus to explore and maybe find some Zed PM's or something to defend against the Wraith, and we have to stumble into the Stone Age._ Rodney glanced over at his silent companion. Sheppard seemed lost in his thoughts, and, in Rodney's experience, that usually wasn't the time to discuss anything with the Major. McKay sighed. He was slightly irritated and really didn't care. "We're not seriously coming back here again, are we, Major?" He brushed his hand over the seed tops of some grass.

"Why not?"

McKay glanced at Sheppard, distracted for a moment by the quiet, neutral tone of the Major's voice. Sheppard's gaze was fixed on the narrow dirt path…a fact not lost on McKay. The Major was always alert to his surroundings, except now, and McKay found that oddly disquieting. He dismissed the thought, his impatience winning over. "Why not? Major, you can't be serious. These people are straight out of a Jane Auel book. Unless they have a Zed PM wrapped in a…a…tarig hide hidden somewhere, there isn't anything they can do to help us against the Wraith. Okay, maybe to trade for food…" McKay looked around for a second, as he realized the Major was no longer walking beside him. He turned and stared at the bent over form of Sheppard. _What the…_ "Major?" McKay's eyes widened in alarm as John looked up at him. To say that Sheppard looked like death warmed over would've been too generous. Rodney didn't think anyone's face could be as white as Sheppard's was. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with pain and the normally robust Major was shaking like a fall leaf in a windstorm. "Major!" McKay sprinted back towards Sheppard and grabbed him under the arms, just as he collapsed.

Holding tight to the unconscious Major, McKay sat down hard, letting Sheppard fall against him. "Teyla! Ford!" McKay shouted, before looking down at John. Sheppard's breathing was rapid and sweat beaded on his forehead and face. "Major? Can you hear me?" The lack of response by Sheppard only alarmed McKay even more. "Major!"

McKay once more looked up as Teyla and Ford raced to them.

"What happened?" Ford knelt next to Sheppard and felt for his pulse.

"I don't know," McKay shook his head vigorously. "We were just walking along when all the sudden he just collapsed."

Ford's hand snapped away from Sheppard's neck. "He's burning up." The Lieutenant glanced up. "Teyla dial Atlantis. As soon as we have a wormhole established, radio Weir and tell her there's something wrong with the Major. McKay and I will get him to the Gate."

Teyla nodded and sprinted towards the DHD.

Ford unclipped John's P-90 and set it aside then grabbed both of Sheppard's arms and crouched before him. "McKay, push the Major up onto my back."

Standing, Rodney lifted Sheppard's torso and laid him over Ford's back.

Slowly, the lieutenant shifted John into a classic fireman's carry and stood. Ford paused momentarily to get his balance, and then headed for the gate as fast as he could.

McKay grabbed the Major's gun and quickly followed along behind. He looked ahead and saw Teyla waiting for them, the wormhole shimmering behind her. McKay caught up with Ford as they reached Teyla who grabbed Ford's arm, stopping him. "Wait."

Ford staggered momentarily then glared at Teyla. "What do you mean? We need to get the Major back to Atlantis!"

Rodney nodded vigorously. "Yes! Whatever it is, it can wait!" His eyes narrowed as Teyla slowly shook her head.

"No. Dr. Weir wants to speak to you, Lieutenant, before we bring Major Sheppard through the Gate."

McKay glanced at Ford who shifted the Major's weight and freed one hand, which he used to click the call button on his radio. "Atlantis, this is Ford. We have a medical emergency and are coming through now."

"Hold on, Lieutenant," Dr. Weir's voice came back through all their headsets. "What is wrong with the Major?"

"He's sick," Ford immediately responded. "He collapsed on the way back to the Gate. He's unconscious and running a high fever. Now, we're coming through." Ford once more headed towards the Gate.

"No, you're not." Weir's commanding voice stopped all of them in their tracks.

Shocked, Rodney looked at Ford and Teyla, whose expressions mirrored what he was feeling. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about? Sheppard needs help, now!"

"Rodney, think for a minute. We have no idea what the Major has, and if it's contagious. I can't let you bring him back here." Weir reasoned firmly.

Rodney bowed his head, her words sinking in. She was right, of course, but that realization did nothing to dispel his helpless frustration.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!"

Ford's words bespoke Rodney's feelings. McKay slowly looked up and into the Lieutenant's eyes. "She's right. We can't risk something getting lose on Atlantis." He held Ford's gaze as Weir's voice once again came over the radio.

"Lieutenant, we're going to do everything we can to help Major Sheppard, but it will have to be done there until I'm sure there's no risk of contagion."

McKay cocked an eyebrow at Ford. "Well?"

"Yes ma'am," Ford's curt response was nearly lost on McKay as the lieutenant turned away from the Gate and headed to a stand of small trees nearby.

"Rodney," Elizabeth's voice stopped McKay who had turned to follow Ford.

"Elizabeth?"

"Beckett's on his way here now. We'll figure out what we need to do to help and at least send some supplies through. Hang in there, we'll get this sorted out…and we'll somehow get some help to you." Her voice was quiet and concerned. "Do what you can for him."

Rodney shook his head. "There isn't much we can do here. Somehow I don't think the aspirin and ice packs are going to do much good. Just…" he sighed, "do something as soon as you can."

"We will." Weir vowed. "Atlantis base clear."

Rodney turned to the DHD and shut down the wormhole. He looked to where Teyla and Ford had laid the major in the shade. Teyla had John's head on her lap and was wiping an unrolled bandage over his forehead, while Ford stripped the major of his vest, belt and sidearm. McKay's gaze settled on the supine form of Sheppard; limp and deathly still. "Damn it," he muttered before jogging over to them.

--------------------

"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Carson Beckett stalked into the control room. "I get the call for a medical emergency in the Gate Room but there isn't anyone there!"

Elizabeth tore her gaze from the inactive stargate and walked towards Carson, meeting him in the middle of the control room. "We have a situation, Carson. Major Sheppard seems to have contracted something on M84-771. According to Lieutenant Ford, he's unconscious and running a high fever."

Beckett looked past Weir at the Stargate. "And you didn't let them come back?"

"No."

"Well, that's good," Carson nodded. "I'll get suited up, grab some supplies and testing materials, and get over there then." He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Carson," Weir followed, "wait a minute."

Beckett turned. "Yes?"

Weir locked gazes with the Scottish doctor. "It's dangerous for you to go. You know that."

Slowly, Beckett nodded. "Aye, I know. But Major Sheppard needs medical attention and his team doesn't have the knowledge or medical supplies to provide it. Besides, we have to know what is ailing him. The quicker I get it isolated, the better chance he has at surviving, and the sooner we can get him back here."

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Alright. Go." She watched as Beckett skipped down the stairs, two at a time. "But be careful." Alone, no one heard her words.

--------------------

Carson slammed the case shut, hastily latching it before handing the case off to one of his staff. "That goes too. And make sure we have plenty of lactated ringers. We'll have to use IV's to keep him hydrated." He turned to the next case, quickly packing blood tubes and testing supplies.

"Doc?" A quiet, commanding voice penetrated the low hum of activity in the infirmary.

Carson turned, a small box of blood tubes still in his hands. Standing in the doorway, Sergeant Stackhouse and a half dozen other soldiers, all dressed in HAZMAT gear and fully armed, stared back at him. "What is it, Sergeant?"

Stackhouse waved for the other six men to stay where they were and then crossed the infirmary to Beckett. "Doc, we're ready to go with you."

Carson shook his head emphatically. "Ach, no. 'tis too dangerous. We don't know what the major has or how contagious it is."

Stackhouse shook his head. "You have a team going, why can't we?"

"We have to go," Carson sighed, "everyone going has volunteered. The Major needs medical attention. I'll not have you go and get sick, Sergeant." He turned away. "Now that's the end of it."

"It's not, Doc." Stackhouse insisted. "That's an alien planet, and the safety of the Major's team is compromised. Now we're ready to go in and see to it that security is maintained." The sergeant sighed. "Doc, he's our commanding officer. We can't…not…help him." He pointed to himself then the six soldiers standing in the doorway. "We're all volunteers too."

Carson dropped his head, shaking it slightly. "Damn." After a moment, he looked back at the sergeant. "Has Dr. Weir approved this insanity?" He asked, the tone of his voice resigned.

Stackhouse smiled. "Bates is talking to her now. He'll get her to agree, I think."

"Alright, alright. If Dr. Weir says yes, then its okay with me." He pointed emphatically at Stackhouse. "You boys are responsible for the non medical supplies." Carson once more returned to packing the crate.

Stackhouse grinned. "You got it, Doc." He turned, briskly walking back to his men.

Carson shook his head as he listened to the sergeant bark orders to the other soldiers before all of them swiftly left the infirmary. He hoped they understood the danger they could be getting into, but at the same time, he felt better that they were going along.

--------------------

Elizabeth slowly walked down the stairs towards the Stargate, her gaze passing over the small team and supplies gathered and ready to depart to M84-771. Each team member was dressed head to toe in HAZMAT gear, the clothing providing an effective barrier from the potentially dangerous planet.

She stepped down off the last stair and crossed the gate room to stand next to Beckett. Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth waved to Dr. Grodin who stood on the command center balcony. "Dial it up."

Grodin waved and disappeared back into the control center. A moment later, the gate hummed to life, the chevrons locking on M84-771's address.

Weir smiled at Beckett. "Be careful. I want someone to check in every 4 hours, whether you have news or not."

Carson nodded, his voice crackling over her headset. "Aye, we will." He smiled reassuringly at Weir. "We'll figure this out, Elizabeth."

Weir gave him a half smile and nodded as the wormhole activated. She stepped back as one by one, each team member, laden with supplies disappeared through the wormhole.

McKay sighed as he stared down at Sheppard. "What is taking so long?" he muttered and glanced up at Ford.

"It's only been 40 minutes, McKay," Ford answered, glancing at his watch. "Give them a little time."

"Tell that to the Major!" Rodney snapped. He turned away and took a deep breath before looking back at the lieutenant. "Sorry."

Ford nodded once, curtly, before grabbing Sheppard's wrist and taking his pulse.

McKay's eyes once more passed over the pale and unconscious Major. He looked so fragile and Rodney was immediately struck with the thought that Sheppard could die. He clenched his jaw and looked away. They had been in and out of a lot of tight spots since arriving in the Pegasus galaxy, and Sheppard had been in the thick of things almost every time. McKay sighed. Deep down, he admired the man, and his admiration wasn't something Rodney gave lightly. Sheppard was a survivor and Rodney couldn't ever remember the Major losing his cool. Rodney wished it was the same with him and admired how Sheppard could keep his head, even in the worst situations. He was smart too, although he hid it well, which McKay found to be an interesting trait. Rodney had always made sure that everyone around him knew that he was smarter than they were, but Sheppard was much more subtle. At any rate, brains were something Rodney could relate to, and he respected Sheppard for having a fair amount of them, even if the Major wasn't as smart as he was.

McKay was pulled from his musings by the stargate humming to life. He jumped up, only to be stopped by Ford's commanding voice.

"Hold on, McKay!" Ford dashed behind a nearby tree and pointed his P-90 directly at the gate.

Puzzled, McKay looked annoyingly at the Lieutenant. "Ford, it's Atlantis 'gating in. What are you doing?"

Ford glanced over at McKay, his gaze deadly serious. "Do you know that for sure?"

McKay swallowed hard and glanced at Teyla, who assumed a defensible position not far from Ford. Sheppard and Emalla's conversation from the day before came back to Rodney.

_"When were the Wraith last here?"_

"_A season ago. While they didn't capture as many of us as in the Great Attacks, many of our people were taken."_

McKay knelt next to the Major, his hand resting on his sidearm. "Damn."

The wormhole activated, sending a flush of energy through the gate, before the event horizon stabilized. Rodney's grip tightened on his sidearm.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to." Ford's voice was low, his eyes never leaving the Stargate.

"Right." McKay answered. He watched as the first figures came through the gate. They were dressed in red HAZMAT suits and carried supplies. Six of the members were armed and jogged down the hill, setting up a perimeter around the gate, and it took Rodney a moment to realize that it was a team from Atlantis. "Oh, thank God." He sighed.

Ford lowered his gun. "Stand down. Let's give them a hand. Teyla?" He turned to the Athosian woman, "stay with the Major."

McKay stood and emerged from the shadows of the trees along with Ford. They trotted to the gate, arriving as the last of the Atlantis team emerged from the wormhole.

Standing at the head of the team was Carson Beckett. Rodney stopped in front of him, and nodded in recognition.

"Rodney," Carson nodded back.

"Carson. Glad you're here." He pointed at the stand of trees where Sheppard and Teyla were. "The Major is this way." He started back, only to feel Beckett's hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, Rodney." Beckett pointed at Ford. "That goes for you too, Lieutenant." Beckett turned to one of his staff. "Simpson, I want full exams and blood drawn on McKay, Ford and Teyla." He waved at Stackhouse. "Sergeant, I need the tents set up for an infirmary and lab as soon as possible."

Stackhouse waved back. "You got it, Doc."

Carson looked back at Rodney and Ford. "You're not doing anything else until you've had a full exam." He waved at another member of his team. "Lansing, let's see to the Major."

"Carson!" Rodney protested as he started to follow them. He gathered Ford was of the same mind as the Lieutenant was right behind him.

Beckett turned around. "Rodney, I'll not argue this with you. You, Ford and Teyla can do nothing to help me right now. What we need the most to help the Major is information. Sheppard is sick, yet you three are not. I need to know why, and I can't learn that without examining all of you. The sooner we have blood tests to analyze, the sooner we can start to figure out what is going on." Carson placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder, his voice softening, "and the sooner we can help the Major."

Rodney sighed, his head dropping. After a moment he nodded. "Right."

"All right then." Giving his shoulder a quick pat, Carson turned away and headed towards Sheppard.

Carson looked down at Sheppard as he knelt next to the unconscious Major. He glanced up. "Teyla? I need you to report to Dr. Simpson down at the camp for a complete physical." He saw the protest rising in the Athosian woman's eyes and shook his head. "Ah, no arguments, Teyla. I've already gone through this with Rodney and Ford. The best thing you can do to help the Major is to help me by being examined. Go," he cracked a half smile, "please." Teyla's gaze was uncompromising…an expression that he returned.

After a long moment, she nodded once and scooted out from under the Major's head, which she carefully rested on her bunched up jacket. Without a word, she walked away.

"Alright then," Carson returned his attention to Sheppard. He bent low over John, the faceplate of his helmet scant inches from the Major's face. "Major! Can you hear me?" Carson searched Sheppard's face for any sign of response. "Major?" He shook his head and opened his bag, producing three different blood tubes, which he handed to the medic. "Get some blood, then start an IV."

Carson grabbed his BP cuff and stethoscope, and lifted Sheppard's arm. He paused, an angry red mark catching his eye. "What the hell?" Beckett lifted John's arm, his eyes widening at a reddened bite mark on the Major's triceps. He looked up, exchanging startled looks with Lansing. "He's been bitten by something." Still hanging onto John's arm, Carson rummaged through his bag with his other hand and pulled out a sterile swab, which he thrust at the medic. "Swab it. I want a complete analysis of this bite." Carson glanced at Sheppard's unconscious face. "It could be the source."

--------------------

The efficiency of the military never ceased to amaze Rodney, although it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd ever admit it openly. By the time Dr. Simpson had examined him, Ford and Teyla and had taken blood samples, Stackhouse and his team along with the other Atlantis personnel, had two tents up and the Sergeant had already set a perimeter.

Rodney looked over at Dr. Simpson. "Are you done with us yet?"

Simpson returned his acerbic stare. "For now."

McKay crossed the clearing, heading back towards the Major, Ford and Teyla close on his heels. They'd gone no more than ten feet when Stackhouse's voice stopped them.

"Lieutenant!"

Ford turned around. "Sergeant."

"Sir. The tents are up and we've established a secure perimeter. I think Dr. Beckett can bring the Major down now."

Ford nodded. "Good. Grab a stretcher or something to carry the Major and meet us up there."

Stackhouse nodded and turned away as Teyla, Ford and Rodney made their way to Sheppard.

"How is he?" Rodney asked as he stared down at the Major. An IV line snaked up from his arm to a bag hanging from a nearby branch, and Sheppard looked no different than he had an hour ago.

Carson looked up at him, his expression questioning. "Did any of you get bit by something since you've been here?"

McKay glanced at Ford and Teyla before looking back to the doctor. "Bugs, but nothing else. Why? Have you found something?"

"Aye." Carson lifted Johns arm and pointed at the bite. "It looks like some sort of rodent bit the Major."

"That's it. It has to be. That's why he's sick!" Ford answered excitedly.

Beckett waved and shook his head. "No, we don't know that for sure. It's likely, but we won't know until the test results start coming in."

Rodney nodded. "What can we do right now?"

Carson sighed and stood up. "Right now? Not much. He's very sick. Given his high temperature and the rapid onset, I'd say we're dealing with a viral infection here. I've started an IV and given him some anti fever medications, but until I know more about what we're dealing with, there isn't much else I can do."

"They're ready for him down at the base camp, Doc," Ford ventured quietly, "Stackhouse is bringing a stretcher to carry him down on."

Beckett nodded. "Good. We should have some preliminary results on the blood samples in another hour or so. That should help. We…" his voice trailed off as Sheppard moaned softly. Instantly, Carson knelt next to him. "Major?"

"Is he awake?" Rodney hovered over Beckett's shoulder, Teyla and Ford next to him.

"I don't know," Carson shook his head. "Major?"

--------------------

"_Why do you do this? I will tell you nothing, Major."_

_I know he means it. But to say that to him, to concede that point, would be a blink…and I won't blink. We're in a standoff, the Wraith and I, and I won't blink first. "You know, you're never going to get out of here." I stare through the bars of the cell at him. "I might help you, but you have to help me first, Steve."_

_Steve turns and stares at me, and I feel the hairs on my neck raise in response. He has the eyes of a predator; cold and calculating. Measuring me up like a steak dinner. _

"_Even if I die, you will not survive my kind."_

_I start walking again. Slowly, deliberately I circle his cell, watching him as he stands motionless in the center. "We're not so easy to kill."_

_Steve smiles. He looks almost eager as if I'm tempting him with a tasty meal. _

"_The strong are the most nourishing, Major." _

_He looks at me again, and slowly crosses the cell towards me. My heart jumps, as he passes through the bars and the shield as if they were nothing more than smoke. I reach for my sidearm, but my hand comes away empty. I'm unarmed. He stares at me, predator to prey, cold anticipation driving him. I raise my hands to defend myself. "Bates! Ford! Stackhouse! Anybody!" I can't keep the waver from my voice, and this brings a cold smile to Steve's face. His lips curl back in a snarl and he effortlessly knocks me aside. I hit the wall hard, feeling the breath explode from my body and my legs buckle. I look up at Steve hovering over me, his outstretched hand inching closer and closer. _

"_Your strength will sustain me." _

_Agony spreads from my chest through my whole body. He has me. No one is there to help me. _

_He's feeding on me._

_The pain is unbearable and a scream escapes me._

--------------------

"Hold him still!" Carson barked, holding the delicate needle of a small syringe over the Major's arm.

Ford grabbed one arm, Teyla the other, as McKay sat on both of Sheppard's legs.

Rodney grunted and grabbed Sheppard's left foot, keeping the delirious major from kicking him. "Trying! He's strong!" He caught sight of Stackhouse running up the hill towards them. "Sergeant! You want to give me a hand here?"

Stackhouse dropped the portable stretcher and fell to his knees, grabbing Sheppard's right leg, freeing up Rodney to hold onto John's left leg.

"Bates…Ford…Ford! Help me!" Sheppard's unfocused gaze passed over each of them. "Ford! Help!" His panicked voice echoed off the trees.

"Sir! Major! I'm here!" Ford looked into Sheppard's face, trying to make eye contact with him, but the Major looked right through him as if he wasn't there.

"Wraith…kill me…No!" Sheppard's struggling redoubled.

"Damn it!" Carson narrowly avoided sticking himself with the syringe before he pulled it away from the Major's twitching arm. He looked up and at Teyla. "I've got to get him sedated! This agitation is doing nothing to help his fever!"

Teyla gave the doctor a curt nod and quickly placed her left knee on the Major's forearm, holding it down. Her hands free, Teyla grabbed Sheppard's head, holding it still. "Major! Major look at me! There are no Wraith! Major!" She bent over, close to his face and captured his gaze.

In a lucid moment, Sheppard blinked hard and stared back at her. "Teyla?"

Wasting no time, Carson quickly injected the sedation into the IV port. "That'll do it."

"Teyla wha…" Sheppard's voice trailed off in confusion. His eyelids drooped and he blinked heavily in response to the fast acting medication.

"You are sick, Major," Teyla answered softly. "But Dr. Beckett is here to help you. You will be fine." She smiled, holding his gaze until Sheppard finally drifted into unconsciousness.

Lying across the Major's leg, Rodney slowly sat up. "That was fun."

Carson shook his head. "The anti-fever medications aren't working. I've got to know more!" He took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, let's get him down to the tent while he's quiet."

--------------------

Rodney, Ford and Stackhouse emerged from the large tent where Beckett and his team were caring for Sheppard. The Major had been quiet since Beckett had sedated him, but his fever hadn't abated. Each of them had seen the level of concern in Beckett's eyes, even though the doctor never voiced it.

McKay scrubbed a hand over his weary face and sighed. "I'm going over to the lab."

"I'm sure they got things handled, McKay," Ford ventured, glancing sideways at Rodney.

McKay gave him a cold stare. "Forgive me if I don't take your word for it." Rodney looked away, doing a double take as he spotted a group of people emerging from the trees. Simultaneously, one of the perimeter guards voice came over the radio.

"Sir, there's a group of people approaching our position."

"It's the natives. I think I see Soldan and Emalla." Rodney glanced at Ford who nodded in agreement.

The Lieutenant clicked his radio call button. "Stand down, Corporal, they're friendlies."

"Yes sir," the guard responded.

McKay's gaze scanned the camp, watching as each of the guards relaxed their stance and lowered their weapons. Rodney crossed the clearing, Ford and Stackhouse right behind him, and walked up to Soldan and Emalla.

"My friends," Soldan smiled. "I had thought you'd left. I'm gladdened to see you again." His expression turned confused for a moment, as he stared at the HAZMAT suit Stackhouse wore.

McKay nodded once, curtly. "Soldan. No, we never left. The Major fell ill before we were able to get back home."

Soldan's smile faded. "I am sorry. My people will help you, of course, if we can."

McKay arched his brows. "I don't think…"

"Thank you," Ford interrupted, flashing Rodney a warning look, "we'll let you know…"

"Wait a minute," McKay interrupted back, "maybe you can help."

"Of course," Soldan nodded at McKay.

Rodney lifted his arm and pointed to the underside. "He's been bit by something, some small animal right here." He pointed emphatically. "Has that ever happened before? Do your people get sick when it does?"

Soldan glanced at Emalla for a moment each exchanging questioning looks. His attention returned to McKay. "Yes. They are the Keema, small animals that sometimes get into our tents and bite our people in their sleep. But this is the first I've ever heard of someone getting sick from one."

McKay sighed, "Beckett's not going to like hearing that." He exchanged worried looks with Ford.

"Father, what of the old stories?" Emalla asked quietly.

McKay's attention instantly fixed on her. "What old stories?"

"They are legends, myths. I do not know if there is any truth to them." Soldan commented, his expression thoughtful.

"Why don't you tell us anyway?" Ford insisted gently.

Soldan nodded. "The legend has it, that the Ancestors who brought us here, and lived among us for a while, had to leave. The Keema became deadly to them. Why, how or when, we do not know. But these are only legends. I do not know if there is any truth to them."

McKay nodded rapidly. "Come on, you need to talk to our doctor." He turned, hurriedly crossing the camp, the others following him.

--------------------

_What is happening to me? I can't move. It's a struggle to breathe…but a struggle I have to win. My eyes open. A gauzy, sticky substance surrounds me like a cocoon. I slowly look up…and into the cold predatory eyes of Steve. Panic rises within me. "No!" I shout with all my might, but my voice is muffled, pitiful against the webs that cover my face. Struggling, I fight the bonds that hold me, but they hold fast. _

_I am powerless…helpless to do anything but lay here…and die._

_Steve catches my gaze and holds my attention. I can't pull my eyes from him. I know he sees fear in my eyes, and he relishes it._

"_At last, I have broken you, Major." He smiles wide, his jagged teeth snapping together in anticipation._

_I swallow hard. There is no fight left in me. No strength, no hope. Closing my eyes, I surrender to my fate._

_I hear him snarl as his hand slams into my chest._

_Pain, again, lances through me and rips a scream from my throat…_

--------------------

Carson leaned back from the microscope and slowly pulled off his helmet. He took a deep breath of fresh air and ran a hand through his damp hair. A quiet moan from the bed grabbed his attention as Carson quickly walked over to Sheppard.

Still sedated, the semi-conscious Major was delirious. Carson watched his feeble thrashing for a moment, before grabbing one of his hands and squeezing firmly.

"Easy, Major. You're alright." Carson shook his head as Sheppard's weak thrashing continued. He gently laid down John's hand and grabbed his chart. "Damn." Sheppard was current on his meds, and to give him any more could be dangerous. Beckett glanced up as the tent flap was pushed aside and McKay, Ford, Stackhouse, Teyla and two natives entered.

Carson smiled slightly as McKay's rapid gaze looked him over. "Carson. So, it's not airborne."

Before Carson could respond, another quiet moan from Sheppard grabbed all their attentions.

"I think he's dreaming again," Carson's quiet voice was laced with concern. "He's still sedated, but…" His voice trailed off as Sheppard again thrashed weakly. He looked up as Teyla quietly rounded the bed and sat opposite him. She gently picked up Sheppard's hand and placed her other hand over the top of his. Closing her eyes, she squeezed firmly.

Carson glanced up at McKay, then back to Teyla, before staring down at Sheppard, who was noticeably quieter. His gaze returned to Teyla, his eyes questioning. "What…"

"It is something my father taught me." She answered simply. "Sometimes it helps."

"So," Rodney interrupted a moment of silence, "the virus, Carson?"

"Right." Beckett stood and crossed back to the lab desk. "I've confirmed that the source of Major Sheppard's illness was the bite and isn't airborne." He smiled as Stackhouse pulled off his helmet.

The sergeant nodded. "I'll tell the others." He quickly left the tent.

"Well, you'll want to talk to these two then," Rodney pointed behind him. "This is Soldan and Emalla. Their village is a few miles from here."

"Carson Beckett," he nodded; a gesture Soldan returned.

Carson sat and listened intently as Soldan repeated to him, what he'd said to the others before.

"Now that is interesting," Carson nodded to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Sheppard and Teyla then back to Rodney. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rodney?"

McKay nodded. He pulled out a stool and sat next to Beckett.

"What?" Ford's confused voice interrupted their silent communication.

Carson glanced at Ford. "Lieutenant, what is the biggest difference between Soldan's people and Major Sheppard?"

"Besides being from another galaxy?" Ford's expression was perplexed.

Annoyed, Rodney sighed loudly.

Carson smiled. "We're all human, Lieutenant. Soldan's people can live here with no problems from the Keema, but they were deadly to the Ancients."

"I don't…" Ford started.

Irritated, McKay stood so fast he tipped over his stool. "The gene, Ford! It's the gene!"

Ford glared at Rodney. "Chill, McKay. You don't have to yell at me about it!"

Carson raised his hand. "Wait, wait. Before you two fight about this, we're not 100 that's the reason for his sickness. Now that I have the virus isolated, I need to run some tests with your blood samples to be sure."

Rodney waved his hand. "All of this is very fascinating, Carson, but how can we help the Major _right now?_"

Carson sighed. "Until I can learn more about this virus, and maybe find a way to beat it, we're doing all we can for the Major. He's just going to have to hang on and fight."

--------------------

_I feel weak…old. My body is losing its fight. I look around, my vision hazy from the webs that cover my eyes. Steve is nowhere to be seen; yet I cannot move…I can't escape him. _

_My fate is sealed. Death looms on the horizon, slowly…steadily approaching me._

_I have nowhere to go…no escape._

_From nowhere, Steve appears. He smiles. Humorless…malicious, his smile chills my soul._

_Once again, he feeds on me…draining me of life._

_And I am powerless to stop him._

--------------------

"What, exactly, am I looking at, Carson?" Rodney peered through the microscope, searching for whatever had Beckett so excited.

"Don't you see?" Carson's voice was unbelieving.

"I haven't slept in two days, Carson, enlighten me." Rodney glared at Beckett.

"It's not reacting!" Carson stepped around the end of the table and came up behind Rodney.

"So, I'm not looking at anything. Great." McKay stepped back, his expression questioning. "Is it dormant?"

"Yes. I've double-checked my team's results and they are conclusive. The virus had no reaction to anyone's blood but Major Sheppard's…and mine." He pointed at McKay. "It didn't even react to yours, Rodney."

McKay looked around the lab tent for a moment, his mind racing to grasp Carson's meaning. "Wait…wait a minute. If that's true, then it's not the gene that's making Sheppard susceptible." He pulled out a stool and sat down. "Otherwise there'd be some reaction to my blood."

Despite his concern, Beckett's face was animated. "Not necessarily. Your gene is the result of gene therapy, it's not natural."

McKay's gaze narrowed. "How can that make a difference? The Ancient Technology responds to me, why wouldn't this virus?"

Beckett shrugged. "I have no idea, but it is possible. I'd need to study the virus much more in depth to know that. But I'm almost positive it's not naturally occurring."

"What? Why?" Rodney's eyes narrowed.

Carson shrugged. "It's too specific. 'Tis true viruses can be species specific, but within two species that are almost the same? Not bloody likely. This bugger's artificial, I'd stake my career on it."

Comprehension dawned on Rodney, his eyes widening. "The Wraith."

Beckett nodded. "Most likely, although why they chose this planet, we'll never know." He sighed, the excitement leaving his body. "Right now, that's the best theory I have."

"It could've had some strategic significance ten thousand years ago." Rodney mused quietly. He inhaled deeply. "Okay, so what do we do to help the Major?"

Carson's shoulders sagged as he shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing my team has done has even slowed the damn thing down, much less stopped it."

Frustration welled in Rodney as he stood and slowly paced the room. "It's been two days, Carson! And that's all you can tell me? There has to be something else!"

Beckett swiveled on his stool and faced McKay. "This sort of research takes time, Rodney! The answer is probably there, but I just don't know it, yet!"

"Carson! The Major doesn't HAVE time!" Rodney's voice rose in frustration.

"Don't you think I know that?" Beckett shot back.

"Is Major Sheppard going to die?" A quiet voice from the doorway stopped both men, mid rant.

Rodney and Carson turned and stared at Teyla standing at the tent's opening. They exchanged concerned expressions before McKay turned and began pacing the lab again.

Carson sighed and looked back to the Athosian woman. "I don't know, Teyla."

Rodney turned and stared at Teyla watching as her carefully controlled expression cracked ever so slightly. Despite her best efforts, she seemed on the verge of tears.

Before either man could say a word, she turned and exited the tent.

--------------------

"I wish I had better news for you, Dr. Weir," Carson stared at the shimmering stargate, his hand absently resting on his headset.

"At least we know it's not a contagion we have to worry about bringing back to Atlantis, Carson." Even over the radio, Weir's voice sounded reassuring, "that's something."

Beckett sighed. "Aye."

"Can you bring Major Sheppard back here then?" Elizabeth asked.

Even though she couldn't see him, Carson shook his head anyway. "No. He's seriously ill. I have no idea what 'gate travel might do to him." For a moment, silence followed his statement.

"I understand, Carson," Weir finally responded, "whatever you need, we'll make sure you get it."

"Thank you. I'll check in again in four hours. Beckett out."

"Atlantis out." Weir responded.

Carson looked over at Stackhouse and nodded. His gaze returned to the gate as the Sergeant shut down the connection. Turning, Carson made his way back to the hospital tent.

--------------------

Her stride purposeful, Teyla crossed the camp back to the infirmary tent and quickly ducked inside. Still standing in the doorway, she stared at the motionless form of Major Sheppard. Powerful emotions churned within her.

Since the first time they had met, Sheppard had treated her with nothing but respect. He'd rescued her people from the Wraith and even granted her a spot on his team. Living in the home of the Ancestors, Teyla had been openly permitted to do what she could to help out…and to help her people. Through Sheppard's simple respect, she'd been allowed to be a true leader to her people, and her gratitude to the Major knew no bounds.

Teyla crossed the tent and smiled slightly at Lansing who was monitoring Sheppard. "May I be alone with Major Sheppard? I will find you if anything happens."

The medic smiled and nodded before exiting the tent.

Teyla watched her go, before turning her attention back to Major Sheppard. Grabbing his hand, as she had before, Teyla closed her eyes and squeezed gently. Heat from his fevered hand radiated through her palms, but she held fast, willing strength from within her out to him. Unbidden, words in the tongue of the Ancestors tumbled from her mouth; a prayer taught to her by her father. Not as devoted as Holling or some of the others, she nonetheless knew the prayers of her people, and the words came to her as naturally as breathing.

"_Spirits of our Ancestors, hear me. Take this man under your care and help him. Heal him. Bring him back. Spirits hear me."_

She repeated the words, her voice quiet…strong but with a hint of pleading. "Please hear me," she whispered.

How much time passed, Teyla did not know, but she remained at the Major's side. She stared at his motionless face. "Come back, Major," she whispered.

Teyla slowly lowered her head, forehead touching his knuckles. "Atlantis needs you."

--------------------

_Steve stares at me, his expression satisfied…content. He's satiated…his strength returned by draining mine, yet he wants more…more of my strength…more of my being._

_All of my years._

"_I will take your life from you, Major, little by little." Once again he feeds on me and pulls away._

_I am trapped in my misery…my life ebbing from my body. I have lost my will to fight…to live. I just want the pain to stop…I just want to die and have this nightmare end._

_Death stalks me…surrounds me…it's warm comfort calling to me. Closing my eyes, I embrace the seduction that is death…I welcome it in…_

"_Come back to us Major Sheppard."_

_Like a knife, the words pierce the touch of death and strike hard into my soul. Who… _

_Teyla._

_Small at first, then growing in strength a sense of responsibility flows over me. Her people lost their world because of us…of me…can I leave that behind? Can I leave behind everyone who is counting on me?_

_I can't…_

_Yet, death still circles me…still calls to me. _

_And there is Steve. Again he hovers over me, his jagged teeth bared in a vicious grin. "I will feed upon you Major." _

_My vision narrows until all I see before me is Steve…or death. The pain of Steve feeding on me rips through my soul. I can't take that again…I can't bear the pain…the helplessness._

"_Atlantis needs you, Major."_

_Teyla._

_Her words so simple stick with me…they give me another way out…another fate…another reason to fight…and I embrace it. _

_Atlantis. _

_Weir. McKay. Teyla. Ford. The expedition team. They need me. They…they want me back. _

_Yet death…it still stalks me._

_Digging deep within myself, I find the strength…the will…the conviction. Like a dam bursting, the strength flows through me, bolstered by the needs of those close to me. _

_I stare evenly back at Steve, challenging him…daring him to try and break me._

_He snarls in rage, his hand descending towards my chest once again._

_NO!_

_My hand shoots up and grabs his wrist, the bonds of my cocoon dissolving. All my strength…all my will channeled into my grip. He will not feed on me again…he will not break me_

_I will not die._

_I throw him backwards, as easily as he had thrown me. Unconsciously, my hand drops to my side, and wraps around my sidearm. My protection…my security. It's there._

_Pulling my gun I fire on Steve forcing him back with each shot. _

_He will not feed upon me…I will not die._

--------------------

"Lansing!" Teyla jumped up, holding tight to Sheppard's hand as the Major began thrashing violently. She turned her head as Lansing and another medic dashed into the tent. "Something is wrong!"

The other medic quickly ran out of the tent as Lansing ran to the other side of Sheppard's bed and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from damaging his IV. "What happened?"

Teyla shook her head. "I do not know. He just started fighting." Still holding firmly to his hand with one of hers, Teyla reached up with her free hand and placed it on his forehead. "Major! Major please! You must calm down!" She shook her head in frustration as her words made no difference.

The tent flap once again whipped open as the second medic ran in, Beckett, McKay and Ford hot on her heels.

Carson took one look at the scene and swore. He swiftly crossed the tent and grabbed the Major's chart. After quickly scanning the history, Carson dropped it on the nearest table and started pulling up medication.

Teyla held tight to Sheppard's hand. "Major, you must be calm."

"He can't hear you." Ford commented quietly, but Teyla shook her head.

"I am not so sure of that."

As if on cue, Sheppard's eyes snapped open and fixed on Teyla.

Pain and fever glazed his hazel eyes, but beyond that, Teyla saw intensity, conviction and strength burning in their depths in spite of his fevered condition. Teyla's own eyes widened in surprise. "Major?" She glanced at Beckett. "Doctor!" She looked back into Sheppard's glassy eyes. "Major?"

"Have to fight…" Sheppard's voice was quiet and raspy, but to Teyla's ears, his words were firm and confident.

"He's delirious," McKay said quietly.

"No." Teyla answered, her eyes never leaving Sheppard's. "He's not." She bent close to his face. "Yes, Major, you must fight." She looked down as his hand tightened painfully around hers.

"Have to..." Sheppard's eyelids drooped, before they slid shut, his entire body relaxing.

Holding a syringe in his hand, Carson stared at the quiet Major in disbelief. "I'll be damned."

Teyla held fast to Sheppard's hand, even as his fingers went limp. Never letting go, she once more sat down next to his bed.

Carson laid the syringe on a surgery tray next to Sheppard's bed and watched the cardiac monitor closely. 'Pulse is coming down and so are his respirations…he's stabilizing." He turned to the medic. "Lansing, watch him closely. If he becomes agitated again, let me know." One at a time, Carson glanced at the other three around Sheppard's bed. "Everyone else, out."

McKay and Ford quietly walked towards the entrance, but Teyla remained at Sheppard's side.

Carson sighed. "Teyla, you too. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Without looking at him, Teyla slowly shook her head. "No. I will stay."

"Teyla…"

She abruptly looked up at Beckett. The leader of her people, her voice took on a commanding tone. "I will stay."

A retort died on Carson's lips as he saw the determination in the Athosian woman's eyes. He sighed. "Alright. Without another word, he crossed the tent and exited with the other two men, leaving Sheppard alone with Lansing and Teyla.

--------------------

_He stares at me, his eyes wandering over the bars of the Ancient detention cell before settling once more on me. I feel his spite…his malice…his anger, but I shrug it off. Once again he is where he can't hurt anyone…and he knows it._

"_So, Steve. What should we talk about today?" I'm disquieted, being so close to a Wraith, but nothing but confidence shows in my voice. I stop my pacing and stare through the bars at him. "I'd ask you how the food is here…but you wouldn't know that, would you?"_

_Steve hisses at me before turning away, obviously frustrated. "I will tell you nothing!"_

_I stare at his back, his statement really meaning nothing to me. What did I want to know? Did I want to know anything? Low and intense, I barely recognize my voice. "I don't really care."_

_Steve slowly turns and watches me as I walk to the entrance of the cell. I once more look at him, returning his hateful expression. "You will never feed on anyone again, I promise you that. I don't know how long it takes your kind to starve, and I don't care. You're never getting out of that cell Steve…and you'll never hurt anyone ever again."_

_Shooting him one, last spiteful glare, I turn and slowly walk away, the darkness of the prison room gradually giving way to the lighted hallway…_

--------------------

Teyla stretched, relieving the knots in her shoulders. Knots hard earned by hours of sitting with the Major. She gladly bore them, a small price for not leaving his side.

Sheppard's quiet moan instantly grabbed Teyla's attention as her gaze flew to his face. "Major?" She anxiously glanced up at Lansing, who's expression mirrored her own.

Sheppard once again groaned, this time slightly louder and Teyla reached up, placing a hand on his forehead and once again grabbing his hand with her other one. She smiled. "His fever is lessened. Major? Can you hear me?"

Sheppard's eyelids fluttered, his head slowly rolling from one side to another. Gradually, his eyes opened and he immediately squinted at the bright light over his bed.

"Teyla?" he croaked, his voice hoarse and worn as if he'd been screaming for hours. But rough as it was, his voice was lucid.

"I'll get Dr. Beckett," Lansing hurried from the tent.

"I am here, Major," Teyla reassured, a wide smile lighting up her face.

Sheppard swallowed hard against his dry throat and coughed once. "What…happened?"

"You have been very sick," Teyla's voice was soft, "but you will be fine."

Squinting, he looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are still on the planet. You fell ill before we could return to Atlantis, and for a while we did not know if you would bring a disease back with you, so Dr. Weir sent Dr. Beckett and a team here to tend to you."

John glanced down at his hand, still embraced by hers. He squeezed slightly. "Thank you."

Teyla cocked her head, her expression puzzled. "Major?"

Sheppard grimaced, his eyes sliding shut. "My head is killing me."

Teyla looked over her shoulder, as Beckett, McKay, Ford and Stackhouse hurried into the tent. She gently laid his hand on the bed and stood, backing out of the way.

Carson came up next to Sheppard as the others stood at the foot of his bed. "Major?" Beckett's expression was reserved as he stared down at Sheppard.

John opened his eyes and looked directly at the doctor. "Doc. Sorry to drag you through the Stargate again."

Carson's guarded expression disappeared, replaced by a warm smile. "It's alright. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. What the hell happened?" His hoarse voice cracked, pulling a raspy cough from his throat.

Beckett glanced at Teyla who nodded. "I will get some water." She quickly returned with a small cup, and supported Sheppard's head as he slowly sipped the water.

Carson once more looked down at Sheppard. "You were bitten by a Keema…a rodent, Major. You contracted a nasty virus from it."

Sheppard glanced around. "Anyone else?"

Carson wrapped a BP cuff around his arm. "Thankfully, no. Not only did you have to be bitten, Major, but the virus was specific to the Ancient Gene."

"Just my luck," Sheppard mumbled, falling quiet as Carson shushed him to take his blood pressure.

In the silence, Carson quickly finished his examination of Sheppard. He smiled. "Your fever is down and vitals near normal, Major, but you're not out of the woods yet. You need your rest."

"Good to see you back, Sir," Ford spoke up, smiling.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Sheppard answered, as he pushed his head deeper into his pillow.

"Yes, well, even if it meant we had to stay on this primitive world for a few days." Rodney absently scratched his arms. "The bugs are enough to drive me crazy. I have bites on top of bites. It's a good thing I'm not allergic…although I could get that way now, I've been bitten so much…"

"Rodney," Shepard's quiet voice interrupted McKay's ramblings.

"Major?" Rodney looked down at John.

"Shut up."

McKay rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fine, when I fall into anaphylactic shock and die, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Rodney." Sheppard opened one eye and arched a brow at McKay.

"Fine." Rodney crossed his arms and stared blandly back at the Major.

Sheppard's eye closed, his breathing even as the exhausted Major feel into a deep sleep.

"Alright, that's it," Carson whispered, "everyone out." Moving towards the group, Carson waved his hands in a rapid, shooing motion. "Out!" he whispered emphatically.

The last to go, Beckett turned, his gaze lingering on the sleeping Major. A relieved smile slowly spread across his face as he turned back and followed the others out of the tent.

--------------------

"That's good news, Carson." Weir responded. "Major Sheppard is well enough for 'gate travel then?"

"Aye," Beckett responded. "I'm having a devil of a time keeping him in bed. To hear him talk, you'd think he wasn't on death's doorstep only three days ago," his smile turned to a chuckle as he heard Elizabeth laugh from the other end.

"He's probably not the best patient, I would imagine," she responded. "Carson…"

Beckett's gaze narrowed as Weir's voice trailed off. "Dr. Weir?"

"Carson, don't take this the wrong way, but if the virus was so deadly, how did Major Sheppard survive?"

Carson sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe it had a high mortality rate, but some of the Ancients still survived. Or there could be something in Major Sheppard's physiology or immune system that makes him able to fight it. In spite of the Ancient Gene, Major Sheppard isn't an Ancient, and there's ten thousand years of adaptation on earth to consider. He could have some sort of natural defense to the virus…for that matter all of us could. I would need to study the virus more to know for sure. It's possible, since Major Sheppard has survived it, that we could reproduce his immunity and create a vaccine."

"I see." Weir responded. "Should M84-771 be off limits until then?"

Beckett shook his head. "I don't think so. Soldan and his people could be a valuable trading partner for food and other supplies. I think we just need to be careful about who we send here. As long as we send personnel that don't have the Ancient gene naturally, they should be fine."

"Okay, we'll discuss it more later. Well done, Carson."

Beckett grinned. "Thank you, but the Major had a lot to do with it."

"Understood. I look forward to your report. Atlantis out."

"Aye. Beckett out." Carson shut down the gate, turned, and inhaled deeply, smiling at the bright sunshine. Invigorated, he briskly walked away from the gate and back to camp.

--------------------

"You are sure this is a good idea?" Teyla questioned as she watched Sheppard slowly stand up from the bed.

He took one careful step, then another before smiling at her. "Of course it is. I've been cooped up in here for three days. I can't stay in that bed any longer. I need some fresh air."

"Major, I had to lace your boots for you were too weak to bend over. I do not think we should do this without asking the Doctor first."

"You worry too much, Teyla," Sheppard took another few steps and stopped. He looked back at the Athosian woman. "Are you coming, or am I doing this alone?"

Teyla crossed the room and stood next to him, her hand close to his arm, ready to assist him.

Sheppard arched an eyebrow and looked down at her ready hand. "Teyla, you don't have to hover over me, I'm not an invalid…" he shrugged, "okay, I am an invalid right now, but you still don't have to hover like a mother hen."

"Mother…hen?" Teyla's expression was puzzled.

"Never mind." He slowly started walking towards the tent entrance, Teyla following close. Sheppard carefully ducked outside, squinting at the bright sun. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and smiled. "Much better." Slowly, he walked across the camp, occasionally stretching his arms and pulling in deep breaths of the fresh air.

"Major!"

Sheppard paused and turned to see Ford and McKay walk up to him. He smiled. "Lieutenant….Rodney. Fine day, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Ford smiled.

"Does Carson know you're out here?" Rodney asked, his expression suspicious at the mischievous glint in Sheppard's eyes.

"Why should he?" John smiled innocently.

"Oh gee, maybe because he's your _Doctor_?" Rodney shot back. "You're not a hundred percent, Major, you could relapse."

"Why McKay, I didn't know you cared." Sheppard answered, his smile deepening.

"Oh please, it's nothing like that. Soldan and Emalla mentioned some ruins not far from here and took us there yesterday. Call it perverse pleasure that's kept me on this bug infested planet, but we did find some interesting stuff for the archeologists."

"Major!"

Sheppard winced, his expression turning guilty. He slowly turned, and flashed his best smile at Dr. Beckett. "Hey Doc."

Carson was not amused. He crossed the camp and stopped in front of Sheppard. "Don't you 'hey Doc' me. What are you doing out of bed?"

John shrugged weakly. "Taking a walk?"

"And who's idea was that?" Beckett flashed a disapproving glance at Teyla, who arched an eyebrow at him.

Sheppard's expression sobered. "Don't blame Teyla, Doc, it was my idea."

Carson sighed. "Well, I should've known you wouldn't stay in that bed long." He pointed at a nearby log, conveniently situated in the shade. "At least sit down." He smiled. "You can supervise."

"Supervise?"

Carson nodded. "If your walk is any indication, you're well enough for 'gate travel. We're returning to Atlantis."

John smiled and slowly walked to the designated seat.

"About time," Rodney muttered.

--------------------

John stepped through the wormhole, into the gate room of Atlantis and paused, a smile popping to his face. He looked around, before his gaze fixed on Dr. Weir, who descended the steps and crossed the gate room towards him.

"Coming through!" McKay sidestepped Sheppard and flashed him an annoyed look. "Can you be sentimental somewhere else?"

John rolled his eyes and stepped aside, making room for the off world team and supplies to come back through the gate.

"Major," Elizabeth stopped in front of Sheppard and smiled widely at him. "It's good to see you back."

John returned her smile. "It's good to be back." His smile faded. "Wasn't sure for a while there."

A shadow of concern crossed her face. "I know." She once again smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Good," John nodded. "I'm good."

"You're better, Major, not good." Carson interjected as he stopped next to Sheppard and smiled at Weir.

"Carson," Elizabeth nodded. "Welcome back."

Beckett smiled. "Thanks." He looked at Sheppard. "Major, I expect to see you in the infirmary in 10 minutes." Carson slung two bags over his shoulders and briskly walked up the steps out of the gate room.

"Dr. Weir!" McKay hailed Elizabeth who smiled apologetically at Sheppard.

John shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll just go find someplace out of the way." He smiled.

Elizabeth reached out and squeezed his arm briefly. "We'll talk later."

Sheppard made his way across the gate room, doing his best to stay out of the way of the busy Atlantis personnel. He climbed the steps to the control room and made his way to the exterior door. Tapping the door controls, John stepped out onto the Deck, drawing in a deep breath of sea air as the door slid shut behind him.

He crossed to the railing and leaned on it, his gaze wandering over the city. How close had he come to never seeing Atlantis again? From what Beckett and McKay said…or rather didn't say in his presence, he'd come damn close.

Sheppard shook his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, images and feelings of fevered dreams tugged at his memory. Foggy at best, most of what John could remember was unclear, but there were points that stood out sharp and plain.

Unconsciously, he rubbed his chest. He remembered that. Remembered Steve…remembered the pain of being fed upon. It had all felt so real that he kept expecting to look into a mirror and see an old, dying version of himself. He remembered the pain…the agony…the helplessness. Was that what it was like to be fed upon? John really didn't know for sure, and he hoped to hell he'd never find out.

His dreams were so scattered, so foggy in his mind. He felt the despair from most of them…all but one…or was it two? Clear as a bell, he could hear Teyla's voice in his head…but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what she had said.

Not many things were clear, but one thing he did know…he'd been close to death at that time…damn close. Teyla's voice had pulled him back, and Sheppard could've sworn her voice was more than a figment of his imagination.

John was pulled from his musings by the sound of the door opening. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly at Teyla, who returned the expression. "You found me."

Teyla stopped and faced him. "Yes. I came to make sure you were alright, Major."

Sheppard nodded. "Fine, thanks. Just taking in the scenery." He smiled again as Teyla scanned the city.

John took a deep breath, his interrupted thoughts coming back to him. "Teyla…"

She looked at him expectantly. "Major?"

John's mind raced as he tried to organize his confused thoughts. He stood up straight and faced her. "When I was sick…I…I think I dreamed…were you there?"

Teyla's brows arched. "I was. Why?"

Sheppard shook his head and turned away. He slowly walked across the Deck, as he tried to make some sense of what he was thinking. John turned back and faced Teyla who watched him patiently. "I almost died, didn't I?"

Teyla opened her mouth to respond but shut it as Sheppard waved off her reply.

"Never mind, I already know. Beckett danced around the topic enough when I was first recovering that I figured it out. But…" again his voice trailed off.

Teyla crossed the Deck and looked him in the eyes. "Major, what are you trying to say?"

John shook his head. "Most of my dreaming I…I can't remember. But," his gaze narrowed, "I remember you…that is, you speaking to me."

Teyla's eyes widened. "I did speak to you, Major."

Sheppard walked around her and once more crossed the Deck. He stopped again at the railing and leaned heavily on it. His gaze unfocused as he stared out across the ocean. After a long moment of silence, he drew in a deep breath. "There aren't may things I'm sure of in these dreams, Teyla, but one thing I do know…I was dying." His brow creased at the painful memories. "Steve…the Wraith was feeding on me…killing me and I knew I was dying. I just wanted it all to end." He bowed his head before looking back at Teyla. "It was something you said…something…I can't remember, but it gave me a reason to fight to live again."

He turned back and faced her, a sheepish smile coming to his face. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is… you helped me live, Teyla…and I just wanted to say thanks." His gaze narrowed as he watched for her reaction.

Teyla was motionless for a moment, before she slowly walked up to him. A wise smile turned up her mouth as she nodded in recognition of what he said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bowed her head.

John smiled. This time he knew for sure what she meant. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he touched his forehead to her head.

Teyla stepped back and smiled. "You are welcome, Major." She cocked her head as his expression turned from happy to slightly panicked. "What is it?"

Sheppard stepped around her and headed for the door. "Beckett. If I don't get to the infirmary, he's going to have the whole damn city out looking for me." Sheppard tapped the door crystal, paused and looked back at Teyla. "You coming?"

Teyla smiled and walked past him through the door.

John took one more moment and looked out at the city and the ocean beyond. Yeah, it was good to be back.

--------------------

_Authors Notes:_

_I want to give a big thanks to Erinmore for being my sounding board and helping me solve the logistical problems surrounding sickness, viruses, and contamination protocols…and for posting the story too! Thanks Sis!_

_Also, thank you to Mgosche and Pam for their encouragement and for their opinions on the aggravating bits and pieces of the story I'd show them ;)_

_And a big thanks to TPTB that created such a wonderful world as Stargate and specifically Atlantis, that I don't own but like to play in. (please don't sue me! ;) )_

_SGAFan_


End file.
